Ryan and Sharpay What are they hiding?
by ThunderboltPride
Summary: What is Ryan and Sharpay hiding? Will Ryan fall for a new girl? Is he hiding more than Sharpay?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Ryan's skin stung as Sharpay cleaned out his cuts. "Ouch." He mumbled to himself.

"Sorry." Sharpay said pressing lighter. "Okay," She said when she finished. "You need to throw a shirt on." Ryan nodded and headed for his room from the bathroom. He threw on a white tank, then a button down. He grabbed his messenger bag from his bed side and headed for the front door.

"One of your cuts are showing." Sharpay said to Ryan at their bus stop. Ryan shrugged.

"I'll just say I scratched myself on a tree branch or something like that." Sharpay nodded and groaned. She grabbed her head and leaned against the stop sign with her free arm. "Go to the nurse when we get to school. Tell her you have a headache." She just simply nodded.

"I will Ryan." Finally after waiting for five minutes the bus came in view.

Ms. Darbus' Homeroom

Ryan walked into homeroom after grabbing books from his locker. He sat down in his normal seat and waited for Sharpay. She walked in, but went straight to Ms. Darbus.

"Ms. Darbus, May I go to the nurse?" Sharpay asked in a gloom voice.

"Hurry, the theater is waiting!" Mr. Darbus quickly wrote a pass, and Sharpay left giving Ryan one last glance. "Ryan Evans." Ryan jumped startled and looked up to see Ms. Darbus taking roll. She gave him a confused look, while looking over her glasses.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, Ms. Darbus. Sorry." She nodded and put her glasses back on her nose. She continued to take roll. Troy and Chad started to talk quietly to each other. Normally, Ryan would ease drop, but he just wasn't in the mood. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly swung around and saw Gabriella. Since the winter musical last year Gabriella and Sharpay became good friends, but Ryan didn't care much for Troy and Chad. "When is the next drama meeting?" She asked in her shy, but friendly voice.

"Next Thursday." Ryan said in his sweet, calming voice.

"Thanks." She said and went back to reading her book. Finally the bell rang.

Ryan grabbed a paper towel and wet it with the faucet. He wiped it on his face cooling himself down. He starred at himself in the mirror thinking.

_One of these days we'll tell, but why won't Sharpay let me tell? _

He shook away the thoughts and threw away the paper towel. He grabbed his messenger bag and headed for the cafeteria. He walked slowly, while slouching, up the stairs where his drama friends were. He threw his messenger bag on the floor and sat down by Kelsi.

"Bad day?" She asked noticing the water dripping down his face and that he didn't have a tray. He nodded without speaking. Sharpay came over from the railing and looked down at her brother.

"The nurse said I have a bump on the back of my head." She sat down across from him.

"How big is it?" He asked worrying more about his sister now.

"Not big at all. So please don't worry, Ry. My head doesn't hurt anymore." She paused. Everyone at the table was starring dazed and confused. "She made me sleep for three periods. I am fine now, that's all." Ryan just gave a slight nod.

Kelsi was starring at Ryan. She knew that he had to eat something. He was already skinny as it was. She slid her tray over to him. It still had a few chicken nuggets left. He looked at the tray, then at Kelsi.

"No thanks." He said shaking his head and pushing the tray back to her. Sharpay nodded her head when he glanced at her.

"You need to eat." He sighed and grabbed one of her nuggets. He chewed it slowly, and he seemed to cheer up more, more like the drama king. "I told you." Sharpay said smiling at her brother.

Ryan followed Sharpay to the railing. He looked down at all the other kids eating. He looked at the basketball team, Zeke was passing out his cookies to his fellow team mates. Ryan's eyes grew wide and started to shine. Sharpay started to laugh. "I'll get you some." she said already walking towards the stairs. Ryan watched as she walked up to Zeke and gave him a kiss. Zeke smiled and started to talk to her. He handed her three cookies and she headed back up the stairs. She walked back to Ryan and handed him two cookies. "Zeke said to give you two." She looked over at her table. "I'm going to go be with Zeke the rest of lunch." She said to her brother. Ryan nodded and took a big bite out of the chocolate chip cookie.

After Sharpay grabbed her stuff and walked down the stairs like the drama queen, Ryan looked down at the "math" table. Troy was talking with Gabriella and Chad was flirting with Taylor. He smiled at the fact that no one had to just be in one clique anymore. Something caught Ryan's eye. A new student was sitting at the "science" table.

She was short and had very dark, long hair. Ryan really liked tall girls with light, brown hair.

Ryan walked back to the table and looked at everyone. They were all talking about the spring musical that was coming up in three weeks. Kelsi had already written it and the auditions were coming up next Tuesday. Ryan listened in and tried to figure what part would be best for Sharpay and him.

Sharpay gave Zeke one last kiss goodbye and headed for her next class, Biology. She saw Ryan looking through his bag and sat next to him. He laid his text book on the table and looked over at Sharpay.

"Hey." He said with a grin.

"Hey Ry." Sharpay said. She watched as Ryan started to go through his bag again. He pulled out a packet and handed it to her.

"We need to audition for Isabella and Henry."

"Thanks Ryan." She said scanning through it. After she was done she threw it in her book bag and looked beside her. The same new girl was sitting there with Paris. She smiled at the thought that the girl didn't have to pick a clique. Even Sharpay was happy that the cliques were over with. Finally the bell rang and Mr. Callens started to talk about DNA and RNA.

"Does anyone know what it stands for?" He asked looking around the room. Sharpay noticed that the girl was grinning. She must have known the answer, but she wasn't raising her hand.

"Paris." Mr. Callens said. Paris said a long word that Sharpay couldn't understand, but she wasn't caring much about class right now. She noticed that the new girl was gazing right at Ryan. Sharpay just giggled to herself and glanced at Ryan. She then opened her textbook and pretended to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ry!" Sharpay yelled down the hall to her twin brother. Ryan quickly turned around to see what his sister wanted.

"Yes?"" He asked.

"The new girl." She stated catching her breath from running to get him.

"Tabetha? What about her?" He asked walking to his locker. He turned the dial and opened the metal door.

"She likes you," Sharpay paused. "A lot." Ryan finished putting his books in his locker and started to grab the books he need. His eye widen and stopped in the middle of grabbing his math book.

"Shar, really? How do you know? Besides, she is not my type." He finally closed his locker and closed his bag.

"I saw her starring at you in Biology. Also I over heard her talking to Paris in the girls restroom." Ryan was now starting down the hallway to the front of their school. Sharpay kept going on. "She said she used to come to our school with her old friend to see our musicals. She said she only came to see you act. She loved your acting. She came for you, not for the show." Ryan stopped and sat on the front steps of the school. He looked at Sharpay and shook his head. Sharpay frowned. "I didn't know you had a type yet." She said sadly. "Sorry." Ryan looked over at Sharpay and grinned.

"Don't be." Sharpay's eyes brightened. She knew what he meant by that. He was going to give Tabetha a chance. After all they were twins, they knew what the other was thinking. Ryan frowned.

"I need to move on. It's been a while since..." Ryan looked at his left wrist where there was a huge scar. This scar wasn't from where the others were from. This one was different. Sharpay grabbed his arm and turned it down.

"Yes, I know." Sharpay wispered trying to sooth her only brother. He wiped the tear that was running down his cheek and smiled at Sharpay.

"Hey guys!" The twins heard over their shoulders. They turned around to find Kelsi and Jason.

"Hi." They said at the same time. Jason and Kelsi sat beside Ryan. Kelsi started to talk about their parts in the musical, but for once in Ryan's life he didn't care. He noticed that Tabetha was lost. She didn't have Paris with her and some jocks were making fun of her. She must have forgotten her bus number and got caught up in the middle of them. Ryan urdged to get off the steps to help her, but his body just wouldn't move.

She was pushed to the ground. "STOP!" Ryan yelled jumping off the steps. Sharpay,Kelsi, and Jason looked up at Ryan shocked. They watched him run towards the five football players. "Just leave her alone." he said stopping in front of the schools best quaterback.

"Wow, the schools drama fag is stepping up." Sharpay came over with Jason trailing right behind her. It was of, of course, better if Kelsi stayed behind.

"Please Franklin, just stop. Why can't you guys be more accepting like Troy?"

"The schools hottie? Whatever. I am wasting my time here talking to you two." He walked off with his football friends trailing behind him.

"Thanks." Tabetha said blushing at Ryan. He nodded.

"I hate to see anyone get pushed around like that. I've been for many years so I know what it's like." Ryan slipped out when he was helping her off the ground. She wiped off her pants and looked over at Sharpay.

"I've seen you guys in your productions for two years now. You're great."

Sharpay thought _I know we are_, but for once she didn't say that.

"Thanks." Was all that came out of her mouth. She smirked. Ryan was surprised by Sharpay's word. It was a lot easier for Ryan to change his ways, but for his sister it was a whole lot harder. Ryan was actually proud of his sister.

"Do you guys think you can help me?" Tabetha asked in her shy voice, breaking the silence.

"Sure we can." Jason said smiling. Kelsi was now heading towards them.

"We can do what?" Kelsi asked confused.

"Help Tabetha. Now what do you need help with?" Jason asked. Tabetha hesistated

because she was so shy, but then she finally answered.

"Well, you see." She said very embarresed. "I don't know what bus I ride. My father dropped me off this morning." Ryan was watching the buses drive off. Sharpay's and his bus was just pulling up now. Ryan got an idea.

"You can ride our bus home. Shar and I can drive you home if you'd like." Tabetha's eyes glowed. She nodded her head, but she was speechless.

"Okay, our bus is here so lets go." Sharpay and Ryan waved goodbye to Kelsi and Jason and got on the bus. Tabetha shyly followed them.

The three of them got off the bus and headed for the Evan's residence. Tabetha followed them as they slowly walked down the sidewalk.

_I hope Sharpay is right. If she's wrong I am going to make a fool of myself. _

Ryan glanced back at the little, shy girl following like a puppy behind them. He knew that she was scared, but it seemed to him something else was the matter.

He started up the steps of his porch and swiftly turned around. "I'm going to drop off my stuff in the house. I'll be right out." Tabetha gave a slight grin and nodded her head. He unlocked the door with his keys and stepped inside. Sharpay was right behind him.

"I think I am going to stay here. I need to do my homework." Ryan shrugged and raced up the set of stairs to his bedroom. He threw his messanger bag on his bed and grabbed his car keys from his wooden dresser. He looked around at his blue walls thinking of what it would be like to be in New York. He snapped back into reality. He shut the door behind him and jumped down the steps two at a time.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple juice out of the fridge. Sharpay was sitting at the kitchen table doing her math homework and eating a banana.

"If mom comes home early call me." She looked up and nodded her head and layed her pink cell right beside her. Ryan grabbed Tabetha a cookie and walked outside.

"So, where do you live exactly?" Ryan asked handing her the cookie and opening the garadge door.

"Actually, not too far from here." She said putting the cookie in her blue purse. He nodded and walked up to his 1998 blue Mustang. It had five horse running down the side of it with dust trailing behind them.

"Oh my gosh!" Tabetha screamed. It scared Ryan and he jumped in the air. His eyes grew wide and he looked over at her.

"What is wrong?" He asked really confused.

"Nothing. It's just I love horses, mustangs, and the color blue. Ryan, this is my dream car!" Ryan laughed. He jumped in the drivers side. Tabetha blushed and hesitated to get into the passangers side. She finally got in and Ryan started the car and headed down the driveway. Ryan stopped the car at the end. "Do you know where the Green's gas station is?" Tabetha asked looking over at Ryan. Ryan nodded his head. "Well, you can just drop me off there then. I'll walk the rest of the way home."

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked a little dissapointed. Tabetha nodded her head.

Ryan dropped her off at the gas station. After he made sure she was okay with walking home he decided to head over to T-Farm to see Spirit. It was a lot better than heading back home where his mother would be waiting for him.

He drove his mustang up the long dusty rode and parked in front of the big red barn. He walked into the barn to find only two horses. A black morgan and a bay quater horse. He gave each one a pat and walked back outside to the fence for the pasture. He whisteld and the two year old Palomino came running for him happy as ever.

_There's my lucky boy._ Ryan thought to himself.

After being with Spirit for a half hour talking to him and petting hiim his cell phone rang. He hurried and pushed send and raced for his car before he answered.

"Hello." He said fastening his seat belt and starting the car.

"Mom is here." He heard on the reciever. He stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed onto the road.

"She in a bad mood?" He asked stopping at a red light.

"No, but it's better for you to come home. So she doesn't get into one." Sharpay said faintly.

"I'm on my way. Tell her I'll be home in five minutes." He hung up his cell phone and started to drive again.

He slowly pulled into the driveway of his home and parked into the garage. He got out and raced up the stairs to their wooden porch. He breathed in a gulp of air and then turned the nob. "Hey." He said walking into the kitchen. Sharpay was heating up some frozen pizza's. They really hadn't had real food since their father had left. "Great we are having pizza!" Ryan lied. He grabbed plates from the cabinet and placed them on the table.

"Where were you?" Cathrine Toller asked surprisingly nice.

"There is this new girl at school. I had to drop her off at home. Sorry." The both of them took their seats at the table. Sharpay gave each of them a round pizza and sat down.

This was the first time that Ms. Toller was in a good mood, so the kids kept quiet. After Ryan ate half his round pizza and threw the rest out he headed for his room.

_What's with her? _He thought. He grabbed his bag and started on his homework. _Maybe I'll actually get this done at home. _

He thought too soon. The next thing he knew he was thrown against the wall. A tear ran down his face, for once he wasn't ready for that.

"What's wrong my fag?" Ryan stopped the fist that was coming for him. He normally knew all the things his mother was about to do. She grabbed the lamp from his stand and was about to him in the head with it.

"Mom!" Sharpay yelled running into the room terrified. She grabbed the lamp as her mother raised it to hit Ryan. She ripped it from her killing hands. "Stop!" Cathrine swung around, she raised her arm to slap Sharpay in the face, but Ryan stopped her.

Sharpay opened her squinted eyes, she was surprised that she hadn't felt her mother hit her.

After Ryan felt their mother's arm relax he left go. She turned around and punched him in the eye. Then she stormed out of the room. He fell to the ground holding his eye in pain.

"I'll get you ice." Sharpay said running out of his room.

_I need to get away this weekend. _Ryan thought to himself. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. Sharpay came running in with an ice pack and helped him stand up.

"You need to start eating more, Ry. You're losing all your energy."

"I'm fine." Ryan said simply laying on his bed. Sharpay wrapped the ice pack in a towel and placed it on Ryan's eye. Sharpay sat on his bed and watched him like a hawk.

Ryan looked up at her with his one eye and gave her a cute, confused face. "You're scarying me, Shar." She laughed and got off his bed.

"I guess I act like a mother too much." She sat on the red, mushroom chair in his room.

"No, you'll make a great mother. So don't stop." There was a silence in the room. Ryan sat up in his bed and glanced over at the picture of his father and him. His heart became empty. Before he knew he was going to cry, he turned to his sister.

"I think I need to get away this weeked." He wishpered. Sharpay looked up from playing with her finger nails. She was about to refuse, but when she saw her brothers face she just couldn't.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked quietly walking towards her brother.

"T-Farms." He said breifly. She shook her head id dimael. Before Sharpay could let out a peep, Ryan started to talk. "Shar, I know mom would _kill_ me if I went there, but I just _have_ to." Sharpay nodded. She knew how much that place meant to him., it was the only thing he had left of their father.

"What's the excuse?" Sharpay asked. She knew he had to have a plan.

"I am going to go "hang"..with...uh..." He studdered. For once he hadn't thought it through yet.

"Chad and Troy." Sharpay said. Ryan looked over at his sister, still holding the icepack to his eye, and nodded slowly.

"Okay, but what about you?" He asked. He alwyas worried about his sister more than himself.

"Zeke and I have plans this weekend, but I'll be fine staying here." Ryan nodded. She was right. Their mother olny beat him, and Sharpay when she tried to stop her. Ryan sighed and handed the icepack to his sister.

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." Sharpay nodded and walked out the dorr with the melting icepack and towel. Ryan got off his bed and stripped down to his boxers. He the crawled under his blue comforter and looked over at the picture once more. He cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ryan looked down at his wrist and found it gushing out blood. He grabbed a towel and pressed down hard.

"Ryan!" He heard his sister screaming running towards him. He turned around to see the face he dreaded. He looked down, he couldn't bare to look at that face for one second. His wrist was worse now. He had a huge puddle of blood around his kneeling knees. He could feel himself getting dizzy, the next thing he knew he was lying on the ground seeing that same dreaded face, and his sisters tears like water falls. Then everything went into total darkness.

Ryan woke up panting and sweating. This was the third time he had this dream. After he calmed himself down he looked over at his alarm clock. It was already six o'clock so he got out of bed and walked over to his closet. He threw on jeans and another button down shirt. He hurried out of his room and to Sharpay's room. He opened her door and walked in the pink covered room. He walked over to her bed to wake her up, but she wasn't there. He shrugged and headed towards the bathroom, when he heard a crash. Ryan raced down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen. Sharpay was laying on the ground with a skillet lying beside her. No one else was there. _Did mom do this? _Ryan thought.

"Shar?" He walked over to his sisters body. He shook her. "SHARPAY!" He screamed shaking her more. She didn't budge. "Oh no." He grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance!" He screamed before the operator could even say hello. "My address is 280 Helper Drive. My number is (724)-567-4329." He heard the operator typing.

"Okay, I'm sending one over right now. Now, tell me calmly what's the matter."

"My twin sister. I heard a crash...and I found her on the kitchen floor. She breathing, but won't wake up."

"Can you check her head?"

"Uh, sure." Ryan said lifting his sisters head. He felt the bump on her head. She lied to him. It was huge. He laid her head back down. "She's fin..." He looked down at his hand. His eyes grew into shock. He couldn't speak.

"Hello." He all of a sudden started to scream a girly shrill. "Calm down." He heard on the other line.

He breathed in and managed to say, "She's bleeding."

"Okay, this is what I want you to do. Grab a towel, or something cloth and damp it. Then hold it to the spot on her head."

"Okay." Ryan managed to say looking for a wash cloth. He didn't have time to race upstairs to grab one from the hallway closet. He literally ripped off his shirt and raced to the kitchen sink. He turned on the cold water and soaked his shirt. He fell to the floor and held his shirt to her head. He looked down to see a puddle. "No." He said shaking his head. He felt a tear run down his cheek. For the past two years they seemed to be endless.

"She's...lost a lot of blood."

"Okay well the ambulance should be there in a minute or now." People with a stretcher came flying through the door.

"Yes, thanks." He hung up. He helped lift her up and then followed after them as they raced her outside. After they got her on he hopped in the back and sat on the bench. he watched as they hooked her up to oxygen and bandaged her head.

**Authors Note: This is not the end of Chapter Three. What will happen to Sharpay? Will she ever wake up? What will Ryan do? Stay tuned for the rest. Please R&R **


	4. Cont Chapter 3

"She's in a coma." The doctor said to Ryan in the waiting room. Ryan nodded with a frown upon his face.

"Can I see her?" He asked with sadness and pain in his voice. He had his head hanging low

and wasn't looking the doctor in the eyes. The doctor shook his head no.

"No, she needs to be alone for today. I am sure you can come back tomorrow though." Ryan nodded and managed a grin. He turned and got out his cell phone. _Who do I call?_ He searched through his phone book. Finally after seven minutes he pushed send.

"Hello?" He heard on the other end of the phone.

"I need a ride home from the hospital. I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay, Ry. I'll be there as soon as possible. Good thing I'm home from school already."

"Thanks." He looked down. "Oh, can you bring me a shirt? I don't care what it turns out

to be. I just want something to cover me." He heard her laugh on the other line.

"Sure. No problem. Be there in a little bit. See yah soon."

"Bye." He said hanging up. He fell into the chair in the waiting room. He heard a whistle. He looked up to see an old lady walking by with a walker. He rolled his eyes and waved.

"Ryan?" He heard. He turned around to see Doctor Klingesmith again.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

"Now that we've talked about your sister. Where did you get all them burses and cuts?" He was so worried about Sharpay he totally forgot. He thought quickly.

"Well, you see I get hurt very easily. I have sensitive bones and skin, but…" He literally grabbed the doctors arm and pulled him closer. "I used to be a cutter." Ryan lied. He just had to think fast and that's all that came to mind. The doctor's eye were wide now.

"Don't worry." Ryan said at ease. "I had therapy. I'm fine now, promise." The doctor thought for a moment and nodded his head smiling.

"Alright." Doctor Klingesmith said and walked down a hallway and out of sight.

_That was almost too close._ Ryan thought. It was good he was a Drama King or the doctor would have surely not have believed him. Ryan grabbed the bloody shirt that the doctors, for some reason, gave back to him. He walked passed the emergency desk and walked out the automatic doors. He almost tripped over a man working on them. _Woah!_ "Sorry Sir!" Ryan said blushing.

"It's quiet alright. Happens a lot." Ryan sat on the bench next to the doors and waited for Kelsi. After about five minutes the man started to speak. "What's your name son?" The man asked. Ryan was kind of scared, but it was nice to have the company.

"Ryan." He said looking over at the man. He had on glasses and the top of his head was bald, but the hair that was around his head was brown and gray.

"Oh, well then Ryan." He said getting off the ground. "It's my lunch break. Would you like something little while you wait?" Ryan was getting pretty hungry. No, he was starving!

"Uh…something little. I guess." The man walked over to his red work van and opened the side door. He grabbed a big, green lunch box and walked back over to Ryan. He opened it up and grabbed a snicker doodle. He handed it to Ryan and smiled. It was like her knew Ryan loved cookies.

"Thank you, Sir." Ryan said thankfully grabbing the cookie. He smiled and took a big bite out of it. The man sat down beside him and started to nibble on a ham sandwich.

"So," the man said breaking the silence. "What school do you go to?" Ryan smiled.

"The wonderful East High." Ryan said smiling and taking the last bite out of his cookie. (yes it only took him two) The man's eyes were in shock. "What?…Sir, are you okay?" Ryan asked waving his hand in front of his face. The man nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich and then explained.

"Well, you see I know who you are. You're Ryan Evans." Ryan was in shock, he couldn't ask or say anything. He couldn't even run away, like his legs were begging him too. Finally the man started to speak again. "You see my daughter made me take her to East Highs shows and we didn't even live in this state!" Ryan looked shocked at the man.

"Then how did your daughter even know East High existed?" Ryan asked interested now. The man smiled from ear to ear.

"Her friend moved here about three years ago. She would always call Tabetha and tell her when they were coming up." Ryan nodded and smiled real big.

"I had to drive Tabetha home yesterday after school. You have a sweet daughter, Sir." The man nodded and frowned. Ryan saw that the man became gloom. "I know it's not my business, sir, but why so glum now?" The man looked up at Ryan, who was hanging his head. He looked directly into Ryan's blue eyes.

He's lost someone. Ryan thought. "I'd rather not talk about it, but I don't have any custody of her anymore."

"Why…" Ryan trailed off. Kelsi was finally pulling up to the door. She stepped out and walked up to Ryan.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I was going through Jason's clothes and I couldn't find anything. So, I grabbed his jersey instead." She held out the jersey and Ryan grabbed it. He looked at Kelsi who was starring at his scars and cuts. He hurried and threw on the jersey and turned to Tabetha's father.

"Nice talking to you sir." The man nodded and stood to shake his hand.

"Tracy. My names Tracy. Sir is my father. It was nice talking to you too, son. " He joked. Ryan laughed and firmly shook his outreached hand. Ryan turned back around and got into Kelsi's red, used Mercedes Benz. Kelsi finally stopped starring in confusion and shock and walked around the car and got in.


	5. Chapter 4

Ryan let out a big sigh. He saw a restaurant coming up in front of them. "Kelsi, let's get something to eat." She nodded and turned on the turning signal.

They grabbed a booth in the back, where it was quiet. After their waitress gave them menus and drinks Ryan looked over at Kelsi seriously. Kelsi looked up from her menu. "What?" She asked confused.

"Kelsi, we've been good friends for sometime now, right?" She nodded not knowing what was going on.

"Well, after the winter musical last year we have been." Ryan nodded and frowned.

"Sorry about that." He said. Kelsi nodded and smiled then said, "It's okay."

The waitress interuppted to get their orders. After she finished writing on her pad and left, Kelsi asked "So, What were you getting at?" Ryan looked up at her confused for a second and then remembered what he was talking about. _I need to tell her now._

"Well, I think you need to know about our history, but," He paused, "You have to promise to keep it between us two. You can't even tell Shar you know." Kelsi nodded with meaningful eyes.

"Promise." She said. _Well, here it goes._

"First off, our father divorced our mother about three years ago. Our mother...hasn't. How can I put this?" The waitress once again interuppeted. _Go away! _Ryan thought as she handed them their plates. "Thanks." Ryan said putting on an acting smile. Finally they were alone again. Kelsi started to eat her salad now, but Ryan didn't look at his food. "Our mother hasn't taken it well...she takes it out on me." Kelsi's eyes widen and she stopped eating.

"But Ry..." Ryan stopped her.

"Let me finish." She nodded and set her fork down. She listened with a heart now. "She doesn't bother Shar unless she goes to help me. She thinks I'm...gay. She's just like everyone else. I would like to call the police, but Sharpay said it should stop soon. You see my mom is only abusive when she does her crack. So, Shar has been stealing it and throwing it out lately." Ryan finally let Kelsi speak. He could tell she had something to say.

"Ryan you have to promise me that if it doesn't stop soon you'll tell. If not, I will." He nodded.

"Of course." He knew Kelsi was right, even if it meant betraying Sharpay.

"So, was it your mom who hurt Sharpay?" Kelsi finally asked breaking the silence. Ryan shrugged.

"She wasn't anywhere to be found when I found Sharpay in the kitchen." Kelsi nodded. Ryan looked into her worried eyes. "I'm sure it wasn't her, promise." He said looking directly in her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you're giving Tabetha a chance. I mean she'll be the first girl who you ever dated..." She paused, "Or even liked." Ryan frowned and shook his head.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you." Kelsi gave him a nod to urdge him on. " I did date someone. I thought she was the one, but she was an abusive one." Ryan held out his left wrist, the one he dreaded. "This was the scar she left me. I almost died because of all the blood I lost. She did it...to kill me actually. Thankfully...I was at the barn." He was making no sense. Kelsi grabbed his wrist. Ryan looked up from starring at his scar. She was crying, but she was trying to ask something. She whipped the tears and finally asked. "Who was this girl? Why are you talking about a farm? What farm?" Ryan really didn't want to say the name again. He had said enough already. _That's too personal,_ he thought.

"I'd like to not mention or even think of her name, but it was T-Farms. My dad worked there. He was...is a vet, but when he was around 29 he worked there as a stable hand. I took over his job when he became a vet." Ryan smiled. He thought about Spirit. "Sharpay doesn't even know this, but I got to see my father just two years ago. I was still a stable hand and there was an emergency. One of the mare's were pregant, and her labor wasn't going smoothly. My father and I stayed with that mare all night. We finally got the foal out the next day. Boy, that colt was a fighter he had so much spirit in him. You know it only took him about three minutes to stand up. That's a lot for what he was through. It was amazing his mother survived too." Kelsi looked so happy. She was grinning up a storm.

"I thought your life was for theater, but I was wrong." Ryan grinned then shook his head.

"Theater is my life, but horses... they are my soul." Ryan chuckled at his cheesy line. He smiled at Kelsi and then looked down. He laughed noticing his plate was still loaded.

"We'll take it to go." Kelsi said laughing with him. Kelsi had managed to finish her salad, but Ryan didn't touch his food.

"Waitress! Chech please!" Ryan yelled.

"Bop,bop,bop,bop to the top!" Ryan and Kelsi were singing in the car and having a great old time when something hit Ryan.

_I can't go home._ He thought up a plan. _If mom isn't home we can pick up my clothes and head over to the barn. If she's there, I guess I have to borrow clothes._

"If my mom isn't home can you wait for me to grab clothes. I want to go to T-Farms." Kelsi nodded and frowned.

"What if she is home?" She asked wandering about his plan.

"Then you can just take me straight to T-Farms. I will find clothes some how." Ryan said turning on the radio. Kelsi nodded and just smiled.

After about ten minutes of listening Kelsi beamed out a random question. "Who was that man you were talking to at the hospital?" Ryan told her all about Tracy. "Wait a minute." Kelsi said after listening to him explain. "Didn't Tabetha say she didn't know her bus number because her dad dropped her off that morning?" Ryan nodded. That was really strange.

"Did you help her find her bus today?" He asked. Kelsi nodded and started to turn the wheel. "Well, what was the bus number?"

"Thirty-One she lives on Dag Hollow. If I remember correctly." Ryan nodded. That didn't surprise him. The road that T-Farms was on was loaded with houses for sale.

"I don't see any cars." Kelsi said pulling into his driveway fifteen minutes later.

"Umm. Park right here. I'll check the garage." Ryan jumped out of the car and walked to the two car garage and peeked through the window. Only one car. His. He raced for the door and unlocked it. He only had a few minutes to get in and out.

He raced up the stairs two at a time and ran straight into his bedroom. He grabbed a suitcase from his closet and threw it on his bed. He grabbed button down shirts, long and short sleeved and threw them in. He raced over to his dresser and grabbed out jeans and even sweats. He grabbed three pairs of dress pants (to match his button downs) and threw them in also. He then raced over to his closet and saw his "Bop To The Top" outfit.

_I have to take it. Who know's what mom could possibly do to it._

He grabbed it and laid it on top. "All I need are socks and underwear." He opened the top drawer to his dresser and grabbed out ten pairs of boxers and eleven pairs of socks. He looked back into the dresser and froze.

_My riding outfit_. He thought for a moment and grabbed it also. _One last thing._ He thought racing to his other dresser. He opened the top drawer and dug through all the worthless sweat shirts he never wore. Finally, at the bottom he found it. A picture of his sister, father, and him all standing around a sand castle. Sharpay was hugging on their father's leg sucking her thumb. Ryan was standing by his father like he was a tough twenty year old, even though he was only five in the picture.

He was wearing his very first hat. It was blue and a little to big on him and it slanted to the right cover up his right eye.

Ryan smiled and put the picture in his wallet. He sat on the suit case and barely managed to zip it closed. He picked it up and raced down the steps and out the door, he didn't care to lock it. He jumped in the car and smiled at Kelsi. "Let's go." She nodded and started the engine. "Wait!" Ryan yelled. "I know this might sound weird, but I can't leave without my baby. I'll drive myself." She rolled her eyes.

"All guys are the same." She laughed and nodded. "Bye." She said as he jumped out of the car. He waved to her as she backed out and drove off.

Ryan opened the garage door and hurried to get in his car. He started her up and drove down the driveway. _Finally._ He thought. _I'll be free. _


	6. Chapter 5

Ryan drove up the dirt driveway and parked behind the barn. He grabbed his bags and ran to the little, old farm house and walked up the wooden steps to the porch. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. He stood waiting for what seemed to be an hour, then a tall man opened the door. The mans eyes widen from their tiredness. "Ryan?" Ryan nodded his head quickly and smiled.

"I hope you have a spare bedroom still." The man led Ryan into the house and grabbed his book bag and suitcase from him. They walked into the small kitchen. Ryan walked over to the small square table and sat down.

"So, what brings you here?" Brad asked putting Ryan's bags by him. He walked over to the counter and started to pour him a cup of coffee.

"Oh, just miss the place." He said smiling. Brad frowned and handed him the mug. Brad knew him too well. "I really wanted to hang here, but Sharpay is in a coma. So I won't be around after school a lot. I plan on being with her all the way." Brad nodded and gave him a pat on the back.

"Your sister and you have that bond. Nothing or anyone will ever break it. You understand?" Ryan nodded and grinned. Brad wasn't the type to ask questions, but he always knew what to say to get Ryan smiling.

"Well, now that I got a grin outta yah. I have a little bad news." Ryan cocked his head and gave a confused glance. Ryan hadn't been there for over a year. Why would Brad have bad news? Brad laughed and said, "Don't worry. Nothing serious, it's just I don't have a spare room anymore."

"Oh, okay." Ryan sighed relieved. "So, where shall I keep my things?" Ryan asked excited. He put his mug down. He had drank half of it. He couldn't believe how much he missed the place.

"Just keep them beside the couch. You know us, we are hardly ever in the house." Ryan nodded. He got up and grabbed his suitcase and messenger bag and headed for the living room down the hall. "Oh." Brad said stopping Ryan, "We got a new couch. It folds out into a bed." Ryan nodded and carried his things into the living room. He walked into the old farm house living room. It had a brown recline chair in the corner, a coffee table, a television, and a green couch. The carpet was a dark green while the walls were furnished wood. He set his things by the couch and headed back down the hall. On his way to the front door he saw that the spare bedroom door was open.

_Just a quick glimpse._

He peeked in the room and looked around quickly. There was a real wood dresser, a twin sized bed with a blue comforter, a book shelf, a bedside table, and a trophy case. On the one of the shelves to the book case there was loads of horse manikins. The rest were filled with animal books, half of them being horse books. In the trophy case there was only three trophies and five ribbons.

Ryan heard the back door slam. He jumped out of his skin. Not knowing what to do he raced down the hallway, through the kitchen and out the front door. He stopped to take a breather on the porch and then headed to the barn.

Once again most of the horses happened to be out in the paddocks. Ryan walked up to a horse that he knew very well. He gave him a nice stroke on the face. "Hey Thunder." He said whispering into the black Morgan's ear. He left him and walked down a little to a thoroughbred quarter horse in the third stall down. "Well, hello." He said to the horse he had only seen once before. He looked at the name plate above his stall. "Elmer?" He said in a confused voice. "That's an odd name." He started to stroke Elmer's face and worked down to his neck.

"Get away from him!" Ryan heard a girl screech over the sound of running boots. Ryan backed away quickly startled.

"I'm so sorry...I..." Ryan turned and noticed who the girl was. She had just noticed who he was too and dropped her bridle. They both stood speechless. Finally Ryan spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." She said picking up the bridle. "Why are you here?" She walked up to Elmer's stall.

"Visiting." He said. "I...I would have never figured you lived here. Why didn't you let me drop you off yesterday?" Ryan asked really confused now. He didn't know what was going on anymore.

"I thought you would have thought this place was too smelly or something like that. If I was an actress I would have. Well, if I didn't love horses of course." Ryan laughed.

"I would never think that." He paused thinking of something to talk about. "So, I saw you have a lot of ribbons and trophies. What for?"

"Barrel Racing." Tabetha said bringing Elmer out of his stall. "I also do cattle driving too, but I don't compete with it. I just love to do it." She laughed. Ryan remember her yelling at him, so he backed away quickly. Tabetha laughed.

"He's a big scardie cat. You're fine. He just has a thing about guys, but I was amazed. He's not afraid of you." Ryan stepped closer and clipped the one cross tie on. "Thanks." Tabetha said. She handed him a brush and started herself.

_I should ask her about her dad, but when? _

Tabetha interrupted his thoughts. "Ryan." She said back in her quiet, shy voice Ryan had remembered. "I..I would love to go for a trail ride with you." Ryan noticed that that wasn't what she was going to say. He gave her a half grin and nodded his head. "Uh. mind if I ride bareback?" Tabetha smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Go fetch the horse you want. Roger is in the training ring if you need help. I'll tack up here."

Tabetha watched as Ryan ran outside towards the fields. _Why didn't I tell him? Am I that stupid?_ She hit her forehead in shame. "Why can't I ask him Elmer? Am I that pathetic?" Tabetha asked Elmer while fastening the saddle. "Here." She said holding the bit up to Elmer's mouth. He took the bit like it was a sugar cube. He loved working more than anything. Tabetha took the ear piece and put it over his left ear. "Good boy." She murmured in his ear.

Ryan walked out to the fifth paddock from the barn and opened up the gray gate, whistling through his teeth. Spirit perked his ears and galloped over to Ryan's side. "Hey boy." Ryan said scratching behind his ears. "Wanna go for a trail ride with Tabetha and Elmer?" Spirit nickered at the word 'trail' and started to walk with Ryan to the barn.

Ryan reached the barn with Spirit following close behind. He walked in and got a glimpse of Tabetha whispering something into Elmer's ear before mounting. Ryan looked up at Tabetha, she just seemed to notice him and was startled. "Nice choice." She said grinning at the Palomino standing behind him. Ryan and Tabetha starred at each other smiling and they stayed that way for over two minutes, finally Ryan snapped back into life.

"Do you have just a bridle I can use?" He asked starring up at Tabetha. Tabetha nodded and pointed to a hook behind him.

_Why didn't I notice that? I am such an idiot._

"Thanks." After Ryan put the bridle on Spirit and mounted with a stole they were off.

Ryan remember the trail they were riding very well, he used to call it 'Freedom Lane'. The woods were perfectly lined with oak and pine trees. Rose bushed were almost everywhere in the tangle of ferns, grass, thorn bushes and berry bushes. Ryan breathed in, it was clean and crisp air. He breathed in once more and took in the joy of riding again. He would rather be in the training ring jumping some four foot jumps placed through out the ring on Charcoal, but he liked to ride in the woods. He glanced over at Tabetha, she was stroking Elmer's neck and to his surprise she wasn't holding the reins, they were freely placed on Elmer's neck. "That's amazing." He said grinning over at Elmer, Tabetha giggled and nodded.

"I was surprised Spirit was following you." She said looking over at the horse. He made a half grin at Tabetha and grinned.

"Well," He said looking down at the Palomino's mane, "That's because I helped with his delivery and training. I worked with him about seven months?"

"Wow. I always thought you and your sister would be the type to just put your time and life into acting." Tabetha was taken back by her own words. She quickly apologized. "Sorry." Ryan laughed.

"That's quiet alright. We made ourselves seem like that. We both are used to it." Ryan said while turning his horse with the trail's bend.

"What about Sharpay? Does she ride?" Ryan shook his head.

"Both of our passions are acting. I just seem to always be longing to ride. Sharpay is boys and acting twenty four-seven." He smiled. He then thought something and frowned. " I guess that's why everyone assumes I'm queer." Tabetha nodded and frowned with him. Ryan watched as she slid her finger tips down Elmer's neck. She looked up to see him starring at her. She blushed and quickly looked down.

"Well...uh...If it makes you feel any better I've never thought you were gay. I even fought with Paris about it." She paused and looked into his green eyes and grinned. "I won." Ryan chuckled and blushed to she her gazing into his eyes. The next few minutes were pure silence. All Ryan heard was nature though his ears. He sniffed the air, it still smelt like freedom to him.

"I...uh...can I tell you anything Ryan? Would you consider us friends even though we just met?" Tabetha asked breaking the silence. Ryan looked over and nodded.

"Yeah, best of friends." He laughed. "Other than Shar, you're the only real friend I have. Oh, and Kelsi. Can't believe I forgot her."

Tabetha laughed and nodded. "Okay, well let's go to my special hideout and I'll tell you what I want to." Ryan nodded and followed after Tabetha who was now running Elmer. She looked beautiful riding a horse, she has a perfect seat. "Race yah!" She yelled after Ryan who was now starting Spirit into a run.

Ryan and Tabetha ended up at a wide opening in the middle of the woods. He looked around at their surroundings. There was a few stoles placed around and something that looked to be like a falling apart table. Tabetha dismounted from Elmer's back and tied his reins on a tree. "We can take them to get water when we're done. There is a stream near here." Ryan nodded and dismounted and tied Spirit to the same tree as Elmer. Tabetha walked over to a tree and sat down leaning on it.

"Interesting place. Exactly how is this a hideout? Five trails all meet to this one spot." He said looking around walking over to where she was sitting.

"This isn't it, I just, don't like people knowing where it is, this is actually where all us "horse folk" come and hang out. Sorry, that I am afraid to take you to my real hideout." She said looking down at her feet.

"It's okay." Ryan said sitting beside her. "So, What did you want to talk about?" Ryan asked moving closer to her, he didn't know why he did, he just felt like he had to.

"My dad called when I was coming home from school today. He said he had met you. So, I was figuring you wanted to know what was going on?" Tabetha looked at him and gave a smirk and inched closer to him.

"Yeah. I was trying to figure out how to ask such a question." Ryan said chuckling a little.

Tabetha nodded and looked into his eyes.

"Well, what happened was..." She trailed off and tears began to slide down her cheek landing on the soft ground. Ryan looked at her and put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. She sniffled and looked back up at him. "My mother was in a car wreck..." Ryan held her to his chest and hugged her tight. "I was in the truck with her. We were searching for a horse that I had taken out for a ride, and it started to storm. She reared because a tree got hit by lightning in front of us and fell and I fell off and she went running off down the highway. I...I ran back home and told mom we had to go out and find her, but she told me it was too bad out. I started to cry, so she decided to take me. So, when we were out in that dang storm we...we...we got hit by a car that was on the wrong side of the road. I was in the hospital for a month and ten days." Tabetha couldn't go on. Her eyes started to pour out tears and she couldn't speak anymore. She sobbed into Ryan's shirt, making it soaking wet with tears. Ryan couldn't do anything, but sit there and watch her in pain. He kept his arm tightly around her shoulder and tried to let her know that everything was alright, because he was there.

"Tabetha...you don't have to say any more. You don't have to tell me if it hurts. I don't need to know why you are here with Brad." Tabetha sniffed and wiped off her eyes. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I need to tell someone, and you're the only one I trust. I don't know why, but it's the truth. It feels...It feels like I have known you ever since I was a child." Ryan nodded and looked over at Spirit and Elmer playfully biting at each other.

"I feel the same way." Tabetha pulled away from Ryan and moved so that they were facing each other directly.

"I didn't want to live with my father, because I would lose my horses if I moved in with him. So, I came down here to live with Brad. He was a family friend, and my father was okay with it, because he trusted him. Six of the horses in the barn are mine." Tabetha was looking Ryan dead on into his eyes.

_She just told me something that she has never told anyone. Except her one friend._

"No, I haven't even told Paris."

"Oh." Ryan said. "I...I"

"Don't say anything. As long as I know that you are listening then I don't care." Ryan nodded to reassure her that he was paying his attention one hundred percent to her. She moved back over beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you...do you want to go out?" Ryan asked all so quickly that it startled him when the words fluttered from his lips.

"Are you serious?" Tabetha asked looking at him shocked. He grinned and nodded. She gave him a huge hug and let go. "Yes." She said starring into his eyes. Ryan leaned in and pressed his soft lips upon hers.

_Woah! This is really fast!_

He jerked back. "I don't know what has gotten into me." Ryan jumped up and raced over to Spirit and untied his reins. "I'm sorry." He said to Tabetha as he mounted and raced off onto a trail that he had no clue where it would take him.


End file.
